


Love Games

by xFourLeafCloverx



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Kurogane finally getting back at Fai, M/M, Muscle Kink, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFourLeafCloverx/pseuds/xFourLeafCloverx
Summary: Prompt from the CLAMPKink meme (check it out, there are so many golden prompts and I've written a few fills for it already.)Kurogane figures out a perfect way to break Fai and refuses to stop until he's won. Enjoy!
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72
Collections: Things I Wrote in Quarantine





	1. Muscle

Fai always admired the strong people in the world. It began in Valeria, watching his brother train to rule their nation. He was a brave man, and always smiled down at the twins. It was one of the few happy memories that had remained with him through the centuries. 

Next was Ashura, and the people of Celes. Even in a cold world, they made the best of their lives. Ashura himself was a powerful wizard and protected his people until his mind faltered. 

Then there’s Kurogane. The ninja wasn’t just strong, he was annoyingly stubborn and caring. When he started the journey, Kurogane was the most muscular of the group. Fai was certain Kurogane could easily bench press all of them at once. In fact, it was one of the first observations Fai made once they were relaxed in Hanshin.

Nowadays, Kurogane had a stronger mind and a protective aura. Fai counted his lucky stars that the man had fallen into his life, and that they had eventually fallen into each other’s arms. His taut, well-defined arms. Those arms that could squeeze the life out of him. 

Fai had only recently noticed how much he loved those arms. When they wrapped around him, he had no hope of escape. He would glance at Kurogane whenever the man took off his shirt, or went hunting, or lifted his drinking glass, or clenched his fist… He watched Kurogane a lot. 

This just led to Fai making many more observations on Kurogane’s body. For example, the ripples of his back when he goes to dry his hair after bathing. He particularly liked how tight Kurogane’s black pants got as he crouched out of the sight of potential enemies. Nearly every movement enthralled the mage, it was a wonder he hadn’t pounced by the time Kurogane finally noticed.

The ninja caught Fai staring as he grabbed a bottle from a refrigerator. They had their own apartment due to Kurogane doing some physical labor for money. He came home most days sweating and exhausted, arms uncovered because of the heat. Fai seemed to be drooling over him, staring like he couldn’t control himself. 

After a few days, Kurogane had pinpointed why. He decided it was high time the tables turned, so he started flexing around Fai more often, stretching his limbs and hanging an arm over Fai’s shoulders every now and then.

Once they left that world, Kurogane amped up his tactics, going so far as to exercise in their shared room. He pretended not to see how much Fai stared at his every move, pretended not to notice the tension growing in his expression. Kurogane wanted to break the man, and if his muscles would do that then he would work until they gave out.

Luckily, Fai’s self-control gave out first. In a safe world, where they had a private hotel room, Fai sent Syaoran out with money to find food for them. He locked the door tight as soon as the kid left and waited impatiently for his lover to come out of the shower. 

The door opened and Fai grabbed Kurogane and threw him on the bed before he could react. The larger man’s sweatpants were all but ripped off his body as Fai’s other hand cast a binding spell to keep his hands over his head. 

“Fai!” Kurogane growled.

Fai put his finger over Kurogane’s mouth, “Shut up, this is your fault. You and your stupid need to taunt me!”

The ninja grinned, finally understanding, “No idea what you mean.”

“Bull shit,” he leaned forward and kissed his bulging bicep, “I don’t know when you found out, but you did. You’re driving me crazy!”

Kurogane huffed his amusement and flexed the little bit he could. Fai could have slapped him, but he wanted to feel the body he could only watch until now. It really had been a long time since they were intimate. By the expression on Kurogane’s face, he could tell they both needed this.

Fai indulged his fantasy and felt the ridges of his muscular arms with his tongue. As good as it felt, he wished Kurogane hadn’t just showered, “Tsk, next time I’m going to make you work up a sweat first.”

“I could do that right now?”

“No! You’re not moving from this bed until I’ve had my way with you,” Fai promised. He knew this was what Kurogane had aimed for, but he just couldn’t take it anymore, “You better take full responsibility for this.”

Kurogane raised his brow in challenge. In response, Fai hungrily nipped at his lips, “You’re horrible, teasing me like that when you know we can’t do anything! It took all I had not to jump your bones while Syaoran was here! He’d be traumatized!”

Kurogane laughed between kisses, “Yeah right, the kid’s 15. He knows how babies are made.”

Fai winced at the thought, “I didn’t need to hear that. Where are the oils from Nihon?”

Kurogane motioned his chin towards the bedside drawer. Fai rummaged around and found the one he was looking for. The oils came from Tomoyo as a ‘Birthday’ gift and they had several bottles of the stuff, all meant to give different sensations. The one he liked best uses mint and made them both tingle nicely.

“What are you planning?” Kurogane asked suspiciously.

Fai stripped and poured the oil in his hand, “Don’t ask questions, sweetie.” He took Kurogane’s member with his oiled hand and stroked him gently. A soft mint smell filled the room and Kurogane tensed. Fai sighed at the sight of his abs tighten and touched them with his free hand, “It took me too long to notice how gorgeous your body is.”

“Hmph, seemed to like it plenty before,” Kurogane chuckled as he grew in Fai’s hand.

Fai squeezed tighter to get a moan out of his partner and grinned, “You’re supposed to compliment me back.”

“Nice grip.”

Fai couldn’t help but laugh and pull away from Kurogane, “Kuro-flirt, I’d normally say you’re not good at this, but you can see that’s a lie.” He spread his legs and straddled him.

“Fai… you need to-!” Before Kurogane could finish his warning, Fai had sheathed his member with a loud cry.

The ninja groaned, “You…”

He was cut off once again with a ravishing kiss. Fai ran his fingers over his scalp and pulled back with a loud pop. “Hush up…” he breathed, “I need this.”

Fai moved his hips slowly, watching every twitch Kurogane’s body made. The sight of it mixed with the heat inside him made his body flush. He moved faster, rolling and grinding his hips.

“Fuck,” Fai cursed and came with a shudder. Neither man could believe how fast he came, but he wasn’t nearly done for the night.

Kurogane stopped himself from bucking and looked Fai in the eyes, “Let me go.”

Fai considered his options. He could just leave Kurogane like this and ride him into the sunset, not a bad idea.

However, the feral look in Kurogane’s eyes made him lean towards obedience. Just what did this man have in mind for them.

As soon as the spell was gone, Kurogane rolled and pushed Fai against the bed, “You like my muscles, right? Feel them while they do some real work.”

As he thrust gently inside of the wizard, Fai held Kurogane close so he could feel down his back. He reveled in the feel of his back flexing with each movement. “God you’re strong,” he groaned and spread his legs further apart.

Kurogane snorted and nipped at Fai’s neck, “I’m a ninja, Fai. Of course, I am.”

“Don’t talk back!” Fai breathed, “You’re having way too much fun over this.”

He stopped his movements deep inside Fai and sucked a mark on his neck, “What do you want me to do then?”

Fai groaned, “Be rough, flirt, don’t stop.”

“You already came once,” Kurogane smirked, “You really still that frustrated?”

Fai glared and bit Kurogane’s neck hard, licking the blood off his lips. He rarely ever bit Kurogane, even to feed, but the ninja was being beyond annoying at this point. 

Kurogane winced at the sudden attack but found himself feeling triumphant. He had driven Fai to his limits, and this was his impatient, needy reward. This is what he had been aiming for all these weeks.

“Hmph, feels good having the upper hand,” Kurogane said and started his shallow movements again, “You want me to mess you up?”

Fai rolled his hips and nodded, “Fuck me. Work like you promised you would.”

Kurogane felt his chest swell. His lover wanted to be fucked into their bed like the walls weren’t thin. “Are you gonna scream for me?”

Fai bit at his chin, “You have to make me.”

Kurogane pulled out completely and flipped Fai over, pulling his hips in the air, “I hope you don’t regret saying that.”

He thrust in deep, making Fai cry out immediately, “I know you too well. You’ll never be able to keep quiet.”

Kurogane ground into Fai, staying deeply sheathed. He pinned Fai’s hands into the pillows above his head and use his free hand to grope his chest. The bed frame creaked and thumped against the wall to their rhythm. 

Fai turned into a moaning mess, letting Kurogane take him over completely. He drooled on the sheet simply melting into the feeling.

Kurogane bit at Fai’s shoulder and left plenty of marks for revenge. “Feeling good?” he smirked, “Am I working hard enough for you?”

He didn’t expect a response and didn’t get one. Kurogane chuckled, “You’re such a mess, Fai.”

He kept thrusting steadily and roughly, relishing in the chorus of groans beneath him. He came preesin himself flush against Fai.

“Come for me,” Kurogane ordered. He jerked Fai off, still deep inside him. It didn’t take long for him to finish and collapse on the bed.

Kurogane laid next to Fai for a long time before either attempted to move. He spooned the mage and lazily kissed over the marks he had mdae.

“That was intense,” Fai sighed, scooting just a bit closer.

“Feeling better?”

“Much,” he purred, “Can we agree to keep the peacocking to a minimum from now on?”

“I can’t keep that promise.”

“Kuro-chu, I can’t travel dimensions constantly horny.”

Kurogane imagined Fai jumping him in all sorts of worlds. The thought of being rode in a forest or a battle tent excited him, “I think I could.”

Fai rolled his eyes, “I believe that, but I can also promise revenge.”

Kurogane cocked his brow at Fai and got a sinking feeling, “Yeah? Like what?”

“You’ll just have to see!”

Their pillow talk ended with a knock on the door. Fai threw covers over them and unlocked the door with a short spell, “Syaoran? Did you find anything good?”

Syaoran poked his head in and offered a box of pizza, “I found a pizza parlor nearby.”

“It’s been a long time since we’ve been in a world with pizza,” Fai smiled, “But that looks too small for all of us.”

Syaoran shook his head and set it and a sleeping Mokona on his bed, “We ate there, this is for you two. I’m going to wash up.”

Fai was speechless as he shut the bathroom door. He had tried so hard not to be obvious. It only now hit him that he had been not at all subtle about kicking Syaoran out.

Kurogane fought hard to keep in his laughter, “Told you.”

“Shut up and go open the window,” Fai pulled the covers over his blushing face.


	2. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based on a prompt from the CLAMPKink meme once again! Twisted it a bit to fit as a sequel...

Revenge was a potent poison. It could easily turn a good man evil or destroy lives. Revenge was not something Fai wanted anything to do with on a normal day. This, however, was not a normal day. He would have to make an exception.

Kurogane hadn’t been very bad since their embarrassing escapade in the hotel. He stopped strutting around shirtless and sweaty, but Fai hadn’t forgiven him just yet. Now, Kurogane was out training some new members of the Clow guard while Syaoran was spending every second with Sakura.

Fai spent a good amount of his time with Sakura but made sure to leave the kids alone. This gave Fai free time that he needed to fill. It was something Kurogane always dreaded giving him, and he was Hellbent on making the ninja regret taunting him. Fai was the master tease. All he needed was some blackmail.

That turned out to be his hair.

Fai had been setting this up for over a month now, leaving Kurogane hanging at every point he could. He would kiss Kurogane, and let his hair drag across his chest, then pushed away. The irritated groan he received was rewarding in its own way, but tonight he was sure Kurogane would break.

They hadn’t slept with each other in weeks and Fai made sure to leave his hair down nearly every day. As long as they weren’t fighting, it was left flowing over his shoulders. Kurogane was keeping a particularly close eye on Fai when he would brush his hair. Then Fai would crawl into bed facing away from the ninja to show he wasn’t in the mood for anything else.

He did miss Kurogane toying with him, but it was a necessary evil for his plan. Fai checked the time and sat in front of the vanity. Kurogane was due any moment now. He needed to be ready to snap his restraint.

A few minutes later, Kurogane walked into their room and threw his cloak on the hanger. In the mirror, Fai watched as a bead of sweat dropped from his brow. He was looking absolutely scrumptious. 

Fai tore his view away and started brushing his hair, “Training go well?”

Kurogane growled when he saw what Fai was doing. He loved brushing the blonde locks when they had the time. It was almost a ritual for them. “What are you doing?”

“Hm? Brushing my hair,” he chuckled, “Too tired to see clearly?”

He stalked over, “Why?”

“Because you were sparring and drilling all day. Aren’t you tired?” It was a weak excuse, but he didn’t need a strong one at this point.

Kurogane glared but turned to change. He wiped the dirt off his face and arms with a wet rag and peeled off his shirt. The man wasn’t even trying, and Fai was already drooling.

He gripped the brush tighter and started humming to draw Kurogane’s attention back to him. He brushed in slow, smooth strokes, letting each strand fall around the shoulders neatly was he went. The only sign it was work was the lack of Kurogane’s shuffling in the background.

He began counting the strokes, wondering how long his lover could hold out. 

One… two… three… four-

Kurogane stormed over and held Fai’s hand still, “You’re an ass.”

“What do you mean, Kuro-chan?”

“I get it, you’re getting your revenge. Just stop.”

Fai hid his smirk and set the brush down, “I’m just getting ready for bed. Do you want me to wake up with a rat’s nest?”

Kurogane growled and hauled Fai into his arms, “Is that why you’ve been cock blocking me? So your hair would look good?”

Fai laughed, “Are you really so horny?”

“You’re a fucking megitsune.”

“A what?”

Kurogane plopped Fai on their bed, “It didn’t translate?”

“Nope, I hope it wasn’t an insult!”

He snorted, “You wouldn’t take it as one.”

Fai hummed, “I’ll choose to trust you on that… Mind telling me why you’re so horny tonight? I imagined you’d go to bed right away after the day you’ve had.”

He growled and bite Fai’s ear, “You know damn well why.” Kurogane breathed in the smell of Fai’s hair. It was clean and fresh from a recent bath, but still smelled distinctly like Fai.

Fai wrapped his arms around Kurogane and cradled his head, “Mm, do I? I think you give me too much credit, dear.”

Kurogane closed his eyes and pulled his fingers through Fai’s hair. The strands flowed over his fingers easily, almost like silk. He swirled a strand gently around his finger and sighed, “You’re the worst. I taunted you, but I never denied you.”

Fai bit his lip at how tender the ninja was being. Even at the end of his rope, Kurogane was worshipping Fai’s body. He slid his hand down Fai’s side as he buried his nose further into Fai’s hair., “Gods you’re addictive.”

“Am I? How addictive?”

Kurogane licked down his neck, “I crave every part of you.”

“Mm, every part?”

“Nn, not just your hair.”

Fai smiled and closed his eyes. “Tell me more.”

Kurogane growled and sucked on his neck, “Why am I stroking your ego when you denied me for weeks?”

“You’re already stroking everything else,” Fai quipped.

Kurogane huffed but didn’t pull away from the mark he was laying on Fai’s neck, “You’re the greediest man I know.”

Fai moaned as he sucked around a large area of his neck. The mage didn’t want Kurogane to stop, so he didn’t point out that Kurogane was far more greedy.

“Every fucking part of you,” Kurogane mumbled and kissed a strand of Fai’s long hair, “Your hair’s like silk,” he smelled Fai’s skin, “You smell like jasmine and pine,” he moved to Fai’s lips, “Your lips are soft and grow red the more I kiss them, and the way my name rolls of your tongue with that damn accent turns me on.”

“Youou,” Fai breathed.

Kurognae attacked Fai’s lips as soon as the name was out. His teeth tugged at Fai’s lips, “You always get exactly what you want from me.”

“You know what I want before I even do,” he sighed in response and held Kurogane close, “So, what do I want now?”

Kurogane gave a toothy grin and leaned close to Fai’s ear, “Yuui.”

Fai tightened his grip as Kurogane kissed him again. Their tongues rolled against each other. “Youou,” Fai moaned into his mouth. He was already feeling so hot. This was supposed to be Kurogane’s punishment, but Fai couldn’t help but be taken over by the ninja. He was taking Fai’s body like a starving man seeking bread. Kurogane was almost never so touchy.

“Is this what you wanted?”

Fai blinked before taking in the words, “I was… expecting you to be beast. This is a surprise.”

Kurogane nibbled at his collar bone, “I’m not an animal. I can control myself to an extent.”

“Mm, yeah. Merde I’m hot right now.”

“I’m going to make that worse,” he promised, “So much worse.”

Kurogane moved down to Fai’s nipples. He licked slow circles around one and savored the taste, “You took a bath.”

Fai hummed, “I was getting ready for bed. I didn’t want to dirty the sheets, unlike you.”

Kurogane smirked, “You like me better like this.”

Fai bit his lip and groped the ninja’s biceps. He was right, of course. Fai preferred Kurogane to be rugged and natural. Sweat on his lover tasted more like ambrosia than anything else, “I won’t argue that.”

“That’s a first,” Kurogane suckled the nipple and nipped at it carefully. He scraped his teeth against it as he pulled away. 

It stung in a delicious way Fai hadn't expected. He grinned and arched until he was back in Kurogane's mouth.

The ninja toyed with him more, nipping and sucking and hardened nub. Then he left it the cool air and kissed down Fai's stomach. He laid his check against the wizard’s navel and sighed with content, "You're too soft."

Fai pet him lovingly, "Did you miss that?"

Kurogane groaned and pulled Fai's thighs up, "Do you want me to say 'yes?'"

"I don't need you to," he admitted.

"Thought so."

Kurogane lifted his head and felt up the front of Fai's thighs. He closed his eyes and shuttered at the feel of the light, soft hairs that were standing on end.

He knew he had never been quite like this with Fai before. He kept his fantasies to himself for the most part. With how Far had reacted last month, Kurogane figured all bets were off. He was deprived and presented with a body that deserved to be worshiped. He was more than happy to kiss and lap and every inch.

Kurogane drew his tongue up one thigh and kneaded his fingers in the other one. He kisses the knee glanced back at Fai’s hot stare. In his imagination, Fai was a prince calling on him to please his body fully. The stare he was giving added to his fantasy.

"Yuui-sama," he breathed unintentionally and drew circles on the knee with his tongue.

It only took a second to understand what Kurogane was thinking. He grinned and pulled himself to a sitting position on the bed, allowing him to look down on Kurogane. He pushed the ninja back with his foot and held it raised, "You have to earn any more than that."

Kurogane shivered at the light in Fai's eyes. He bent down and took the foot into his hand before kissing each toe gently. He liked the clean digits and massaged the sole. Kurogane grinned and the quiet groan he received. He moved his hands up to massage Fai's calve and kiss the top of his foot.

"Good boy," Fai sighed out, hoping it was alright to call him that. He figured he was on track when Kurogane responded by treating his other foot.

Fai tangled his fingers in Kurogane's hair and pulled him up. He played at giving the ninja a kiss only to stop his lips with a finger, "Not yet. There's a lot more of my body that needs tending, Youou."

Kurogane took the finger into his mouth and sucked it gently. He kept his eyes locked with Fai’s as he licked up the finger and kissed his knuckles, “I wouldn’t dream of taking more.”

Fai sucked in a breath. Kurogane’s eyes were intense. The wizard understood the Kurogane was giving up the lead. Fai had no real power over this man, not like this. He was simply willingly serving.

Kurogane worked his way up Fai’s arm, but Fai stopped him, “Youou, tend to me… down there.”

Kurogane grinned, “Yes, Yuui-sama.”

Fai watched him scoot back until his head was between Fai’s thighs. He was moving slow like the warrior he was. Fai curled his toes in anticipation.

Kurogane kissed his thigh and swirled his finger in Fai’s light, curled hairs, “You’re beautiful.”

Fai shuddered and let his thighs fall open to give Kurogane more room. The ninja was playing with him, but he looked so serene staring at him. Fai couldn’t order him to move on when he was enjoying it this much.

Kurogane nipped at the thigh and took a deep breath through his nose, "You smell so good."

"I-I smell like s-soap," Fai murmured.

"No," Kurogane reached for a bottle of oil on the nightstand, "Soap doesn't cover up the smell of your magic, or your skin."

Fai felt like his head might explode with embarrassment. What had gotten into Kurogane? Were these things he always savored but never mentioned? The man was treating his body like a holy relic!

Kurogane licked Fai's swollen member and poured the oil in his hands. He slow slid a digit inside as he kissed down the shaft. He wanted to take his time and make up for all the teasing Fai had done. He knew Fai was fine with it as soon as the mage practically melted around him.

"Oh God," he breathed.

Kurogane chuckled and took Fai's tip in his mouth. His finger glided in and out, pulled soft moans from the wizard. It was like a a heavenly choir to his ears. 

Fai kept his hands the side and gripped the sheets. He rocked himself deeper into Kurogane's mouth, making sure not to make the man gag. Kurogane's hot mouth around him felt amazing. With his eyes closed, he just let the feelings take him away.

Kurogane let Fai move as his wanted. He brought his head down in time with Fai’s lazy humps. When Fai tried to go faster, he held his hips down and pulled away. 

“May I, Yuui-sama?”

“May you-” Fai started to ask. Then he understood, “You may, Youou.”

Kurogane took his place over Fai, “I love you.”

Fai pulled him down until their chests were flush, “I love you so much more.”

He snorted, “You’re lying again.”

“Youou,” Fai warned, “Love me.”

Kurogane pushed inside languidly, “Always.”

Fai sucked in his breath and held Kurogane tight. The pressure inside him was still difficult to get used to, but he loved it all the same. The pain reminded him he was alive, and the pleasure made his life worth living.

“Youou!” he moaned out when Kurogane was fully sheathed. 

Kurogane shifted his weight so he could move easier. Fai was clamping down on him and twitching. It was enticing him to move, but that wouldn’t be comfortable for Fai. He grit his teeth and wait for Fai relax his bottom.

As soon as that happened, Kurogane pulled himself halfway out and started humping into him. He nested his nose in Fai’s hair and surrounded himself with the feel and smell of Fai.

“Oh, shit,” Fai moaned and cradled Kurogane’s head close, “You’re wonderful.”

He groaned in response and pushed himself deeper.

“Oh, dear stars above, Youou!”

“Yuui,” he whispered in his ear, “Tell me what you want.”

“D-deeper… like that! Yes…”

Kurogane memorized his lover’s voice. He was unraveled in an entirely different manner from the ‘hotel incident.’ This Fai wasn’t needy, he was relaxed and free. There was no time limit other than their own bodies. Kurogane wanted nothing more than for this to last forever.

He pulled his head back and gave Fai a searing look. Then he connected their lips. Fai’s lip were wet with drool, and he laughed into their kiss. It was contagious and Kurogane’s own lips curved upwards.

“You’re perfect,” Fai cooed.

“Nn,” Kurogane kissed up his jaw and bit his ear, “I’m going to take that voice away from you.”

Fai wan ted to respond, but Kurogane drove himself deep. He used his eight to keep Fai flush between him and the bed. There was no escape from the ninja’s smooth, deep thrusting.

All Fai could do was cry out wordlessly.

Kurogane felt Fai’s voice rifle through him. He couldn’t take how sweet the man sounded. All too soon, he came deep inside the wizard and held himself locked there.

Feeling the warmth enter him, Fai came all over their stomachs and and dug his nails in Kurogane’s back. His ass was twitching wildly, and he milked Krogane dry without even trying. 

Kurogane couldn’t move for a long time. He stayed pressed against Fai and relaxed in both their sweat. Eventually, Fai pat his back and Kurogane knew he had to move.

He shifted to the side and pulled Fai’s head over his chest so he could continue to play with his hair.

Fai drew small circles on his chest, “Where did all that come from?”

Kurogane felt his cheeks heat up and was glad Fai couldn’t see his face, “What are you talking about?”

Fai chuckled, “All that -sama stuff. I didn’t know you had that kink.”

“I don’t know,” he lied.

“Really? You didn’t know you had a worship fetish?”

He growled and would have pushed Fai off him if that dammed soft hair wasn’t played across his chest, “Shut up.”

He laughed harder and cuddled closer, “I had fun, but I haven’t had a royal title in over a century.”

Kurogane ran his fingers through Fai’s hair, “People should give you respect.”

“You give me all the respect I need,” he sighed, “Do I have to deprive you again to get this treatment?”

“Don’t,” he snapped in response, “I can drive you up a wall, too.”

Fai blushed at the memory, “Maybe… we should just try new things without all the driving each other crazy.”

“Yeah? What are you up for?”

Fai smiled as he thought of all the things they could do together, “You know, I read a book on shibari…”

“You want me to tie you up?” Kurogane joked.

Fai raised his head and gave Kurogane a wicked grin that made him audibly gulp.


End file.
